El
El Lino Archedillama Nubre Soshekias (엘 리뇨 아르케딜라마 누브레 소셰키아스, Korean pronunciation: El rinyo areukedillama nubeure sosyekiaseu) is a character in Denma. Old English version is translated Earl El. Summary He first mentioned in Blackout (4) - Ch.19. He first appeared in Yael Road (3) - Ch.27. His clown-like face is a mask. His face seems to make the people quite uncomfortable. His mask's nose looks like a penis. And his son, Cain's nose also looks like a penis. Also a penis nose on his silhouette looks. His slave is Guyrin. His mark is his brand who diminishes himself as the Little Emperor of the planet Urano, and he brands this mark to the slaves on his planet. Denma insists that his mark is the symbolizes the resistance of free people in Urano, and it's not some symbol of that pervert. See Ability. He's a Count. He's the second most powerful man of universe eight, and if the people look at the revenue chart of the nobles in the universe eight, he's not even in the top one hundred, but surprisingly, if he only look at the net profit, he ranks the second, so he's the real deal. The people don't know why he hides all this, maybe to avoid taxes, and he's spending quite a fortune to hide his profits. So he can fight Gosan family. People call him El. His butler is Hazz, and his one of managers are Marvin and Ayn. He has guards. One is his men and the other is his Five Fingers. He lies in bed and get an IV with taken off his mask, on half a day every day. It seems that he's making it look weak for other nobles, and seems to be Hazz's plan. Even Lot thinks so. But Federick may know he feigns illness, because of his mark. Cain secretly meet Guyrin, but Hazz tap his words. Biography Past Decades ago Eldgon shoots an object Quanx bullet to him, so he wears mask. He thinks that this mask is stupid. In Manoah's table, a man angry says that he guesses he's having terrible luck today, to sees that disgusting face. The man says to another man that masked noble over there's a nasty one, just like the rumors, as soon as he introduced himself, the guy bought him a bowl of soup and took his mask off, that sickening, repulsive mug of his, he's sure he could've gotten plastic surgery or something for the sake of others, he shouldn't have asked him to sit with him if he wanted to act that cheap, he sees he's a noble, but he just can't be that cheap with food, and he lost his appetite completely, so he doesn't think he can eat anything for a good week. Hazz introduces to the noble who wears white mask that, his name is Hazz from the Turks family. The noble orders to Hazz that he can sit because there's too much for him to eat alone. The noble takes off a mask. Hazz is surprised. The noble asks to Hazz that does he thinks he can eat with him. Hazz thinks that what kind of sadistic joke is this, bastard, but he must eat to survive here. Hazz says the noble that if the reason he can't eat with him is that he's more handsome, he shall leave, now. The noble is laughs and says to Hazz that he's funny. The noble's face is white on the left, dark in the middle, and wrinkled on the right. The noble picks up pine needles on the ground and sprinkles them of Hazz's soup. The noble says to Hazz that it looks like he's very hungry and he'd a stomach ache once from wolfing down food so he sprinkles pine needles, the better the food, the more careful he must be, so he can take his time with his dish. Hazz was angry at the moment, but he heard this, he asks the noble that, may his lord ask his name. The noble answers to Hazz that this is the first time anyone has asked his name here, his name is long for nothing, El Lino Archedillama Nubre Soshekias, just call him Count El. 20 years ago In A Catnap (60), he and his man who's dressed in like Dike's uniform goes to the Duke. The Duke says he doesn't make a deal with a guy who covers his face. He takes off his mask and says he just didn't want to make the Duke to uncomfortable. The Duke says he likes that considerate attitude. He says he has Joshua's eyes for him. At this time, White Police Guards show up, and the Duke says Joshua's eye isn't something to be carried around like that. His man substitutes Joshua's an eye by matches the mass with some metals on the left wrist's wristlet. He says he has the other Joshua's an eye and he'd like the exclusive right for the Zipnite trade for Northern Capital Country. The Duke asks his name. He answers he's the Count of planet Urano, El Lino Archedillama Nubre Soshekias (Old translation: El Rinyo Areukedillama Nubeure Sosyekiaseu), people call him El. The Duke breaks Joshua's an eye and tries to put him and his man in underground prison. As he's being held, he says he recently heard that the pseudo religion is taking over one of the military supply companies so Joshua's eye should make the Duke the shareholder of the company and that will make him the actual owner of the eight universe. When he and his man are gone, the Duke says Mayhen that if people want to make a deal with him they should be as prepared as he's so he likes him, and he orders she'll go do some research on him because when Joshua's eye shattered he didn't look shaken up that means he doesn't really know the value of what he brought so he thinks there's a guy around him that's pretty good. In the meantime, Mayhen restores Joshua's eye to her Quanx ability. He says his man that he's sorry and Hazz told him that the Duke will make a deal with him as soon as he sees it so he just did what him told him to do. He thanks to his man and if they make it out of underground prison he promise that he'll take care of his entire family and he asks his son's name. His man answers that his son's name is Dike Heubing. Mayhen wears garter belt and she thinks that there was no way that they'd know who he's based on the name so that was some highly classified information that only very few knew and she calls the Duke, who wears leather clothes and he plays BDSM Private worship. The Duke arrives the underground prison and asks why didn't he tell him he was the Little Emperor. He says he wouldn't dare say that in front of the Duke. The Duke offers to drink with him. He says he heard from people about the Duke offering drinks and it would be a great honor for him. The Duke makes up for his rudeness so he gives Federick to him, who's one of his White Police Guards that he fully trust and he's a combat style Hyper-Quanx that passed all the hardcore trainings so it'll make him feel like he own an army. The Duke says Federick will be loyal to him except for the times that he call in the White Police Guards, and he asks he can show the Little Emperor's branding. He brands the symbol to Federick and he says this like a tattoo but a little different and if the people have this symbol branded he can transfer his emotions and health conditions to them. The Duke hugs him and says he'll tell him the results of the deal with the See before anyone else, and even if he get what he want he can't accept his favor and it's practically impossible because the relationships are more complicated than he thinks and most importantly, it's crazy to even think about monopolizing because he can't try to take it all by himself because they'll blow him up. And the Duke says he didn't really mean to monopolize it because that was just a part of negotiation. The Duke promises that no one's going to call him the Little Emperor from now on and it'll be more difficult to handle everything around him so he want him to bear with all of them because he can't officially help him, but he won't take back his attention from him, it means he'll called the Emperor of planet Urano. He and his people are disappear. In 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495, he says to Hazz that Federick's paycheck is 100 times the usual rate so this is outrageous. Hazz says with the price, he now have connection with the Duke himself. He asks what he did get from following Hazz's advice, and first he gave up the halidom, and now he has to pay that Federick two more digits. At this time, a hologram with white 100 on the orange background is appears in front of Federick's face. Federick says to him that the Duke summoned him so he'll be back soon, and it seems he's on planet Aorica, and he teleports. He grabs Hazz by the collar and says Federick goes away whenever the Duke wants him so it's not security because he doesn't feel safe at all. Hazz says they've been through this already, and their goal is to build a relationship with the Duke. Hazz angry so he uses reverse arm-bar to him, and says he's lucky he's his master, otherwise, he'd has broken his arm. Haaken meets his comrades, and he finds Guyrin and Rosa. A comrade says he's sorry and it looks like someone slipped the plan that day to him. Haaken asks where's the rest of the crew. A comrade says he doesn't know since when, but they went out of reach one by one, and his guess is they either got tired from all the fighting and ran away, or got killed by his new goon. Haaken asks where's Kaiser. A comrade answers Kaiser works for him now. His man have a call, and says the Count seeks his presence. His man calls Dike that he can take care of his mom, and he'll be right back. His man's wife calls him to Kaiser, and says be careful out there. Hazz just wanted to see the response time in case of an emergency, so he summons to his security guards, include Kaiser, and one hour three minutes later, the last person gathered, he orders to the senior guard that he should send everyone home except for those on duty. The security guards are annoyed. Hazz says he told him that it takes exactly one hour for them to respond to the emergency call, and that's more than enough time to wreak havoc on his establishment and him for that matter. The security guards have already got three shifts rolling for the bodyguard duty, so there's no gap in between. But Hazz says his business will expand over time through his connection with the Duke, so he need to learn to handle such disputes more efficiently, but simply increasing the head counts of his security details won't be enough, because it won't only pressure his competition but also his partners as well. Hazz says so they should borrow the Duke's White Police Guards, and surprisingly, they're all combat Hyper-Quanxs capable of Interplanetary Teleportation, but only few people know about this. He says the Duke won't just let them use his guards, and Federick is nothing but a burden he tossed his way. Hazz says he can ask the Duke for four more guards and they could say they need them to restore order around their establishment. He angry and shouts that if they were to hire four more guards, they can hire five hundred regular bodyguards with the money they'd have to pay them, so Hazz may want him to give them everything he earn. Hazz says the Duke won't feel any obligation with just one Quanx so if things get messy, he can just summon his Quanx back, but with five he's bound to feel pressured, so he'll gain access to a hundred Hyper-Quanxs with just five. He says they don't need that many anyway, Hazz says he knew he'd say that, so he already requested it on his behalf. He grabs Hazz by the collar and shouts why he's making decisions on his own. Hazz calls him to cheapskate. At this time, Federick calls to him and reports that he thought he might be wondering why the Duke summoned him the planet Aorica, so he can allow him to show him what the White Police Guards doing here. Federick shows the live feed from the satellite orbiting planet Aorica. He thinks what the White Police Guards up to, and he surprised to see this. At the night, the Duke is eating dinner, and another people don't eat. Mayhen reports the new messages. Mayhen reports the U.C.S. has announced that they'll soon dispatch an investigative team to get to the bottom of this incident, and for some reason, the nobles under their protection continue to ask them for more White Police Guards. The Duke sees the messages, and he says the nobles all made their requests after their little show on Aorica, so these imbeciles won't believe it until they see it for themselves. Mayhen reports he also sent a message. The Duke says his request had nothing to do with the Aorica incident, so he really like his attitude when he starting with the halidom from the church. The Duke orders that Mayhen should send more White Police Guards for him and no one else and ignore the rest. That means his butler, Hazz is right. In 2. A.E. (1), he orders to his servant that he'll choose these girls tonight. At this time, Hazz appears and reports that their request for more guards has been approved and they were the only one accepted, and it means the Duke has finally recognized him. He says he want to like any other nobles so he keep some distance from the Duke and he want live a quiet happy life, because he did to Aorica so he scares him. He says let's just call the whole thing off and tell the Duke something just came up and cancel the reinforcement request. Hazz kicks his shin. Hazz angry and shouts that, it hurts when he think about how worthless he's, because after all they've done for this very moment, and now he got cold feet. Hazz says they've been through just to get the halidom. He calls Hazz to damn pig, and he asks what does he want from him. Hazz answers he want him become the king of the universe eight. 7 months ago In Blackout (4) - Ch.19, just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who're his soldiers, in Urano, Dike fought these, with his colleagues, including Jet. 1 month ago Volume 8 Current time In Kuan's Fridge (26), Denma thinks, for some reason, Kuan's Fridge reminds him of the labyrinth where he's in. Mustache grabs Denma's hand and sees his mark. Mustache thinks that's definitely his mark, and he's curious that this kid is a runaway slave or something, and what's the deal with him. Mustache finds a gun and thinks whatever the kid's story is, it looks like he just hit a jackpot because he has his mark. Denma says to Mustache that his skill is Equivalent Mass Exchange. Mustache says that reminds him of Dike, the so-called Invincible Death of Urano. Denma thinks even people all the way out Moab know about Dike. Mustache says Dike is a complete bastard without an ounce of decency, that one, but something doesn't add up about his master, the Little Emperor, a slave messes with his woman and he'd something, and if it were up to him, he would've beheaded him right then and there, and he can't believe he just chopped off one hand to pardon him. Denma is surprised and asks that what Mustache is talking about. Mustache says to Denma that all the major players in the industry knew about it, and he asks does he know Dike by any chance. Denma answers he just heard stories about Dike, and cause they use the same ability. Mustache thinks then how will the kid explain his mark on his palms, and they both have the same master and the same power, so they must know each other well, and it doesn't really matter now, and he's gonna take him to him anyway. Denma thinks he chopped off Dike's hand instead is no use wondering now, and let's focus on the changes of his body for now, and he needs his vision back soon. Ran prophesies that due to the recent event on Moab also known as the Kuan's Fridge, there will be a major translation in the universe eight, it's several times harder to act powerless when the person is actually powerful than acting powerful when someone isn't, all that consistent hard work will finally pay off, the church will get a new partner, the strength of both the new and old White Police Guards are evenly matched, but Gosan's arrogance will lead him to make a fatal mistake, the bloody battle of Hypers will go down in the history of the universe eight, he'll lose this fight, and it'll lead to his downfall, and he'll step down from his throne, and the one who'll replace him will be him of Urano, as his era begins, the church's secret project, 'Denma' will commence, where Lord Joshua will be brought back to life. At this time, Denma appears. The Manager Bishop says that the object Quanx Transcriptome is one of the most fiercely competed secret project done by the universe eight munitions industry, and powerful enough to blow up the entire planet, they think they'll earn the supremacy of the universe eight if they succeed, and those arms manufacturers have placed object Quanxs in every planet as if they're competing, and these so-called Hell Gates represent their confidence and will that they'll win in the competition, and Sten Industry is ahead of everyone else in this field, the one that the El family holds the largest share of. And he appears. Volume 9 Lot brings Haaken to him who's wear black outfit. Around him are people dressed in red like Dike and his father. Lot says Haaken to put his forehead on the floor. He says that the process of attend on guest is harsh because Lot is a little edgy these days, and he finds Haaken because he want to remove the object Quanx bullet who's stuck in his head in the past and he's still painful and uncomfortable and he want to remove his stuffy mask. Lot smacks Haaken's forehead and shouts that he should answer to him. He says to Haaken that Guyrin is doing good here being adored by he and Cain. Haaken is angry and Lot smacks his forehead again. He says that Guyrin is such an ecstatic beauty because last night when he saw her who's glistening body under the moonlight and he could see Aslin from her. Haaken is surprised. He says that, in the past he really wanted to tear Haaken to get reward for the loss he lost Aslin, but now he has Guyrin so he can forgive him, so, he should be grateful for her and prize her as they do. He orders to Lot that he should treat Haaken like a family with proper manners, so he should take him to the infirmary. Volume 10 His face appears. Ability He has the ability to brand the symbol to transfer his emotions and health conditions to the other. This name is the Little Emperor's branding. The shape of the symbol is a circle of bold line and it seems that it's settled as a symbol of his family. The characters of branded symbols are Federick, Denma (Dike Heubing), Guyrin, and Randolph (Eunguy). Guyrin is branded the symbols on the shoulders, while the rest are branded them on their palms. Some don't like the symbol. Denma sees an image (mark) that he projected in his hand. Denma thinks it means that this damn clown didn't die and is now fully recovered and this jerk still thinks he owns him. Randolph (Eunguy) sees his mark on his palm and thinks he even got this, and what is he supposed to do. It's not yet known whether this is a Quanx ablilty. There's an alphabet 'O' on O's face. This is similar to the Little Emperor's branding, so there's a theory that O is related to him. However, it isn't a meaningful symbol. There isn't contact between O and him. This is his brand, and he brands this mark to the slaves on the planet Urano. Cell know this. Denma insists that his mark is the symbolizes the resistance of free people in Urano, and it's not some symbol of that pervert. Mustache knows his mark. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Water attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's the little emperor of Urano. He's concealing his influence but has the power to be called the master of the universe eight. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Count El is a playable character. Tail-coat El skin Additional stat: vitality 20% Quotes *"Lot..." *"But we're up against Gosan, who's said to be even worse than his old man." Trivia *The name El refers to the El. And the word El is Hebrew אל origin. It means "god". **The part of name El Lino of the full name El Lino Archedillama Nubre Soshekias refers to the change of El Niño. *The nickname Little Emperor refers to the Little Conqueror (소패왕, 小霸王, Sopaewang) from Sun Ce's another name. *According to the Volume 8 introduction, it says the collision between the universe eight best noble family, Gosan family and the second noble family, El family, makes the people's eyes off. *Fan arts **June 19, 2013 **June 30, 2013 **July 11, 2013 **May 8, 2014 - Source **June 14, 2014 - Source, October 5, 2015 (Animation) **June 29, 2014 - Source **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **November 5, 2015 **December 3, 2015 **December 10, 2015 **January 3, 2016 **July 12, 2016 - Source (Spoiler) **September 1, 2016 **November 8, 2016 - Speed painting **October 7, 2017 **July 24, 2018 **March 4, 2019 - Dike (280) - Ch.1276 **March 4, 2019 - 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495 **March 7, 2019 - Dike (158) - Ch.1154 **March 8, 2019 - Dike (24), (159) **March 10, 2019 - Kuan's Fridge (113) - Ch.644, Dike (24), (159) **March 15, 2019 - Chapter 2 2. A.E. (9) - Ch.516, Kuan's Fridge (135), Dike (159) *Team Imitatros makes him to etudes with Sculpey. 2015 *In second print of Volume 8, the Count El put its face on the cover. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:El family Category:Dark Lord's Team